Bridge over Troubled Waters
by peacetiger
Summary: Embry has blamed his adoptive sister, Tamara, for everything that has ever gone wrong in his life, like the death of his mother. But when she turns 14 and he 17, things are about to change. She's a special kind of vampire, not the kind that Embry has been told stories of, and now finding out is all true. Embry's trying to fix his mistakes, Mara's trying to figure out her new life.


**A/N: First fan fiction, please don't be a hater. I need a little help first. : P what does SYOT, AU, OOC, and AH stand for? Don't say I'm stupid just answer the question, I already feel like an idiot by asking, but hey I'm new! Okay anyways, as for most first timers, I'm asking for constructive criticism, or tell me what I'm doing right so I don't change it. Also, I'm just experimenting right now. I have no idea where this is going… **

Prologue

"Yeah, she's had a rough life so far… I'm sure you and Embry can turn it around still. She is, after all, only 3 years of age currently," Alberta said, "Good luck."

"Thank you. We'll do everything in our capabilities to make her feel comfortable," replied Tiffany.

"If you need anything or find that she is too difficult, just call me." Alberta handed her phone number to Tiffany and walked away hastily._ It's unfortunate only a human family was willing to take Tamara in. How will they fend for her when they don't even know about our kind? We don't even know about HER kind. _Alberta and Tiffany promptly parted ways at the airport and went they separate ways.

On the way home Tiffany sat in the car with her 6 year old son, Embry, and wondered how and why she had decided to adopt a child when she could barely care for one child as a single mother. Throughout the car ride Tamara sat quietly in her car seat, unmoving. Her eyes looked cautious and calculative proving that she was more aware of things than she was letting on.

_()()()()()_

After a month or two, I finally was able to grasp a little bit of English. It helped that I was already smart to begin with; I was always fast at picking up new skills. If I wasn't like that, then I would be in a world of pain from my father. Good thing I'm away from him now, or I'd be dead by now.

"Tammy," my new mother, Tiffany cooed, "Do you want to help me in the kitchen?" My head bobbed up and down in response, "Okay then. Come here. You can help turn all these crackers into crumbs. Do you think you can do that?"

Mommy demonstrated what I needed to do and with that, I easily understood. I began to smash all the crumbs in a very neat way so that there was nothing she could get mad at me about. Mommy seemed like a nice person, but you could never be too careful. I made the mistake of trusting my dad once. I wasn't planning on slipping up like that again. Soon enough, I was done, so I turned around on my stool to watch what mommy was doing. She was chopping things with the silver sharp thing I knew a bit too well. I released a small whimper as I heard the sharp object slice through the meat, afraid that she might turn around and use the object on me. "Are you done? Oh you are! Good job Tammy!" Mommy praised, "Okie-dokie then."

She placed her cutting tool down in a very precarious position on the edge of her cutting board and I knew it was going to fall down if she just left it there. I ran up to her and opened my mouth to voice my observations, but since I was slightly panicked to what she'd do about me speaking out of turn, all that came out was a bit of English mixed with a lot of Russian. "What is it Tamara?" Mommy asked as she bent over from where she was standing. I took a frantic step back just in case she had anything but good intentions and tried to warn her again, pointing to the silver blade to broadcast my concerns. "That's a knife Tammy. Can you say knife?" I quickly repeated the word knowing it was of little significance at the moment, when I heard Embry pounding down the stairs. We lived in a small house; every rowdy step caused absolutely everything to vibrate just a bit.

"Hey mom," Embry shouted as he began to jump down from the 6th step to the bottom, he sounded excited but he had no idea what a dilemma he was causing. Everything slowed in the moment that he began to land on the ground and I had no idea what to do. I panicked and froze. Embry landed with a thud. The knife shook and wobbled a little bit until it fell off the table. Then before mommy could react to anything, it fell, and plummeted ever so "conveniently" into my mother's back.


End file.
